


Новый Робин

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Шутка «У Бэтмена опять новый Робин» перестала смешить Дика еще на Тиме. Шутка «Теперь он переключился на девчонок» все еще смешила.





	Новый Робин

Шутка «У Бэтмена опять новый Робин» перестала смешить Дика еще на Тиме. Шутка «Теперь он переключился на девчонок» все еще смешила.

— Этой-то Робин хоть не тринадцать? — спросил Дик, когда Джейсон делился с ним готэмскими новостями.

— Ближе к двадцати, или она старше, я так и не врубился, — ответил Джейсон. — Голубоглазая, красится в брюнетку, бледная, как Тимми. Кульбиты выписывает, как ты. Хохочет, как Стеф. По зубам дать может, как я.

— Не девушка — мечта, — протянул Дик. — Ну что ж, совет им с Брюсом да любовь. Через месяц, как на праздники приеду, познакомлюсь.

Джейсон поморщился.

— Знаешь, лучше бы пораньше, — сказал он. — Я один уже не выдерживаю.

— М-м-м? — приподнял бровь Дик. — Я, конечно, неотразим, но можно не так откровенно, Джей? Мы в общественном месте.

Сильно сказано, в это время в баре были только они, спящий за стойкой пьяница и флегматичный бармен, пялящийся в телевизор, но все же.

— Не раскатывай губу, — ответил Джейсон, — девчонка эта, новая Робин, совершенно психованная. Я не хочу, чтобы Брюс ее выгнал: без него она резню на улицах устроит. Хотя она и так…

— В каком смысле? — уточнил Дик.

***

— Я не специально, — сказала Робин в самый первый раз.

И во второй. И в третий. И в четвертый.

Она выходила в патруль не только с Бэтменом, но и одна. Иногда — в гражданском, сама была наживкой и охотником. Для грабителей это заканчивалось… не очень хорошо.

— Да твою же ж мать, — говорил Джейсон, видя, что от них в очередной раз осталось.

Робин калечила людей. И убивала. В этом была проблема. Или скорее в том, что она не знала, когда нужно остановиться.

Торчащие из-под кожи сломанные кости, разрезанные бэтарангами так, что кровь забрызгивала стены и саму Робин, глотки, грудины, вспоротые с такой силой, будто грабитель разозлил как минимум носорога, разбитые черепа и ошметки мозга, валяющиеся за мусорными баками.

— Да твою ж мать, — повторял Джейсон, помогая Робин перетаскивать тела или вызывая скорую, если еще было кого спасать.

— Я не рассчитала, — отвечала Робин. — Бэтмен теперь будет злиться, да?

— Ты могла об этом раньше подумать?! — рявкал Джейсон.

Они копали могилы, кидали тела в реку, топили трупы в бетоне фундамента строящихся зданий. Джейсон так часто ходил по больницам, что начинал думать: стоит устроиться санитаром, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений.

Бэтмен не знал, что творит Робин. Или, что еще хуже, знал, но ему было все равно.

***

— Откуда он ее взял? — спросил Дик, прокручивая запись в замедленном режиме, чтобы лучше рассмотреть движения новой Робин; Джейсон не преувеличивал по поводу акробатики, силы и скорости. — Она старше, чем… мгм… обычно у Брюса.

— Жертва Джокера, — ответил Тим. — Помнишь атаку на перерабатывающий завод около года назад?

— Допустим, — протянул Дик. — Но я отлично помню, что всех рабочих перебили. 

Драка на записи закончилась, Робин обернулась к Бэтмену, подняла руку ладонью вверх, будто ждала, что он даст ей пять. Он что-то сказал, Робин, смеясь, откинула голову и сделала сальто. Запись закончилась.

— Так она и не из рабочих, — пожал плечами Тим. — Психолог, писала диссертацию о профессиональном выгорании. Напоролась на Джокера. Брюс выловил ее из чана с химическими отходами. Лечилась пару месяцев, а потом… начала преследовать Бэтмена. Она была им одержима.

— Прям как ты? — спросил Дик, думая, что зря он так увлёкся собственной жизнью, забыв поглядывать за тем, как Готэм обходится без него. Столько событий произошло, а он и не в курсе.

— Не смешно, — ответил Тим.

— А ей — вполне, — Дик кивнул на экран ноутбука. 

Запись пошла на очередной повтор, и Робин опять заливисто хохотала.

***

— Ну пиздец, — резюмировал Джейсон, когда они с Диком зашли в клуб.

Танцпол был залит кровью, несколько растерзанных тел лежали там же, цветные блики светомузыки скакали по разбросанным внутренностям, в воздухе мешались запахи дерьма, алкоголя и травки. Диджея с силой насадили глазницей на столбик ограждения вокруг пульта, сам пульт искрил, колонки шипели помехами. В сторону столиков Дик не даже смотрел. На стойке бара сидела новая Робин. Не в костюме, в гражданском: залитые кровью рваные джинсы, футболка с розовым бэт-символом в окружении сердечек.

— Харлин! Ты ебанулась! — рявкнул Джейсон, но ближе не подходил.

— Это не я! — Робин — Харлин — спрыгнула со стойки и сделала шаг к ним. — Иначе я бы звонить не стала, а просто бежала из города!

Дик в ужасе оглянулся. Он надеялся, что Джейсон сгущает краски, но…

— Я правда стараюсь! — обиженно отозвалась Харлин. — Когда я пришла, так все и было! Это не я!

— А кто? — огрызнулся Джейсон. — Джокер, что ли?

Харлин улыбнулась. Неожиданно беззаботно.

— Да! — сказала она. — Он просто завидует, что я выбрала мистера Би, а не его. Что я готова на всё, что я ловлю преступников…

— Убиваешь, — поправил Джейсон.

— Чья бы корова мычала.

— Харлин!

— Джей!

— Хватит! — прикрикнул Дик. — Мы тут стоим посреди… Вот этого всего, а вы ругаетесь, как… как…

— Бывший Робин и нынешний Робин? — подсказала Харлин и показала язык Джейсону.

— Нет. То есть да. То есть и это тоже. Но, по-моему, надо хотя бы сообщить Брюсу. И, умоляю, хватит.

— Бэтси опять заругается, что я нарушаю его правила, — скривилась Харлин. — Расскажете, что я весь вечер была с вами. Пожалуйста?

Она подошла к Дику и, встав на цыпочки, заглянула ему в глаза.

— Ты же Ричард, да? Почти что мой старший братик. Ты поможешь мне скрыть от Бэтси, что я тут была?

— Я… не твой брат, — только и мог сказать Дик.

— Но, как не мой брат, ты все равно же мне поможешь? Правда-правда? — она мило улыбнулась и добавила, уже без просящих интонаций в голосе: — Или я скажу, что я все эти месяцы покрывала Джейсона. И тебя.

— Брюс тебе не поверит, — ответил Дик и с надеждой взглянул на Джейсона.

Тот развел руками.

— Хочешь проверить? — Харлин склонила голову к плечу. — Я бы на твоем месте не стала.

***

— Думаю, стоит рассказать Брюсу, — пробормотал Дик.

— А смысл? — спросил Джейсон.

Харлин в костюме, радостно щебеча, точно малиновка, крутилась вокруг Бэтмена. Они как раз зашли в тот самый клуб. Дик и Джейсон сидели на крыше через дорогу. 

Чуть раньше вечером они приехали с Харлин в Уэйн Мэнор, соврав, что встретились в центре около обеда и почти весь день травили байки из геройской жизни.

— Ей самое место в Аркхэме, — ответил Дик. — Ты и сам знаешь.

— Ты думаешь, Брюс не в курсе? — спросил Джейсон. — Он в курсе, Дик. Просто если сказать ему: «Эй, чувак, твой новый Робин убивает грабителей, наркоторговцев и насильников, а потом размазывает кровь и мозги по стенам», — то ему придется ее выгнать.

— Разве это плохо?

— А теперь представь ее не на нашей стороне.

Дик представил.

— Ладно, но люди в клубе, Джей… Диджей точно не был мафиози.

— А это и не она, — Джейсон потер переносицу, — думаю, насчет Джокера правда. Надеюсь, правда.

Дик тяжело вздохнул.

Нет, все-таки лучше бы он и дальше не интересовался делами Готэма.


End file.
